


Fucker

by panromanticcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panromanticcas/pseuds/panromanticcas
Summary: Prompt: Sam/Dean making you upset and you end up spending time in hell.





	

  
“Y/N, listen. I know that depression can be hard. I’ve lived with it all my life. Dean too. We both know what you’re going through. But you’ve gotta stop spending all day in your room. Start going outside more. Hell, even hunting is better than what you’re doing now.” Sam says.

Hes sitting down next to me on my bed, rubbing his hand down my back to comfort me. I know he wants what's best for me but…

“You don't understand. It's too hard. I can't do anything about it anymore. It just gets worst and worst everyday.” I tell him, honestly.

“Y/N, I'm telling you, it's hard but you can't keep being this way.”

“Well what did You do when you had hard core depression huh?” I snap at him. I've had enough.

“Cause I remember you suffering from depression when I was nine. We kept bouncing around to different motels and you stayed in bed all day while I watched you and Dean hunted solo. So what do you know? Who are you to give me ‘advice’?” I stand up from the bed. I don't want his affection. I don't need pity from him.

“Y/N, come back here,” Sam says, firmly.

I leave the room.

“Y/N!” He shouts at me, angry.

“You know what Y/N? You can go to hell.”

“Thanks big brother. At least I won't get yelled at there.” I raise my voice.

I sprint down the hallway. I can't be near him.

I grab my coat and my phone, ready to dial the ‘666’.

Someone wraps their arm around me. Crowley.

“Let's go sweetheart.”

///

“So what seems to be the problem dear?”   
He asks me. We both sit on the steps by his throne. The way he calls me ‘dear’ and ‘sweetheart’ always make me smile.

He keeps his arm around me until I'm ready to talk and he brings me in close. I lean into him.

“Sir! Sir! We gotta-” pfft. With the flick of crowley’s hand, the demon puffs into smoke. He doesn't care about anymore at the moment but me.

“It's Sam.” I say quietly.

“Fucker.” He whispers.

I smile.

“He got mad at me cause of my depression. There's nothing I can do about it. It's too much.”

I explain everything to him.

“Well. There's nothing I can do to get your depression out of the way but you're more than welcomed to stay here as long as you want. A few minutes, a month, years…”

“Thank you.” I smile.

“Anything to cheer up the fiery Winchester.” Crowley smiles at me. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Enjoyed! ✨  
> Please leave a comment, kudos and make sure to subscribe! Have a lovely day! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> -Lillian


End file.
